Cat and Mouse
by Dani of the Electroclan
Summary: River is a halfa thrown into a universe with no ghosts and a group of teenage superheroes. She now has to survive high-school, and villains. Can she keep her secret when her friends are in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Like I said, the last chapter wasn't the end of the story. It was actually I guess a prolog... But, if you're just reading this, you don't really have to read my other story, but it'd be nice to know what is happening. So... basically... yeah. You probably would end up confused if you don't go to my profile and read River's Story before this. Just fair warning. Now, let's get on with it.

_Italics are Greek, unless otherwise indicated.  
><em>

**Bruce's POV**

I spot something as I finish my patrol, something strange. And that's something, coming from someone who sees strange on an almost daily basis. A girl, no older than 16, is asleep on top of a telephone pole. There's snow in her blonde hair and on her clothes, though it didn't snow anytime today. She moves, rolling off the pole and I catch her. I shiver, she's tiny, and I can feel cold radiating from her, even through my sleeves. An earbud falls from her ear and I can hear metal music coming from it. I take out the other one and follow the cord to... her bracelet. Ok, color me surprised.

I take her back home and bundle her up in blankets. I get Alfred to watch her while I go to take a shower.

**River's POV**

I wake up and feel soft blankets wrapped tightly around me. I figure Danny had found me asleep and brought me home. I hear silence and remember my 'surprise' birthday party. I jump up, eager to eat cake and ice-cream, play games, and who knows what else they planned. I'm not in my room, though. "Danny? Samantha? Tucker? Little Dido? Dani?" I get louder as I call each name, my voice squeaking with tears. I curse under my breath in Greek._  
><em>

The door opens and I hide behind it as it swings in. An elderly man walks in with a tray and I slip silently out. Somehow, I bump into a kid about the same age as me with black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen... oh, Zeus, they're beaut... focus. I need to get home. I side-step, and he matches so he's still standing in front of me. "Move."

He smirks and steps when I step again. "Look, I just want to go home. Move."

He crosses his arms and his smirk turns evil. "Make me."

An equally evil smirk creeps onto my face. "If you want me to." I put my hands on his shoulders and start to turn him around. When he braces himself, I let go suddenly and run at the wall. I run through it and drop to the ground from the second story. Ouch. I recover and run through the grounds, disappearing from sight.

As soon as I get off the property, I turn visible again. I can't believe I showed someone one of my powers. 'Great. Now the GIWs are gonna be after me.'

I sit down on the curb, wondering where I am. Something in my back pocket crinkles. I reach in, pulling out two papers, one a note from Clockwork with my name on it, and another with an address on the front. In the light of the rising sun, I read it. It reads:

_I'm sorry, River. I should have told you what was going to happen, but I know you would have done everything in your power to stop it from happening. You are no longer in our universe, you are where you should have been over two years ago._

_I've already enrolled you in school, Happy Harbor High School. You_ will _be attending. I've also arranged for you to stay with some friends of mine. Show them the second note. _Please _don't make a situation where I have to step in. _

_CW_

I groan. School? Really? I crumple the note and throw it into the street. One hissy-fit later, I'm flying over the city, looking for the place mentioned in the note.

After a while of searching, I find a map and head to fricking Happy Harbor. Seriously, what were they smoking when they named it? After a longer while of searching, I find the house. By that time, the sun has risen fully and school buses are picking kids up. I shrug and knock.

I hear someone shout, "I'll get it!" Something thuds several times, like someone fell down stairs, and the same voice curses. Another voice chides the first one with "Wallace West! Watch your language!" The door opens to reveal a boy with blazing red hair and bright green eyes. "Mom! I have no clue who this is!"

The boy grins at me after shouting to his mother. "Not that I'm complaining."

I narrow my eyes at him. I let my accent slip through, making my voice sound menacing. "I'm only going to say this once, I'm not interested. Hit on me again, and..." I trail off as someone, a woman who I assumed is his mother, walks out of the kitchen.

She looks me over and tells the boy to get ready for school. She stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Are you lost?"

I shake my head, wordlessly handing her the note Clockwork had told me to give to them. She reads it, her expression unreadable. A man walks in, eating a pancake. "We're out of syrup, honey. Who's this?"

The woman hands the man the note, and his face breaks into a smile. "Well, it looks like the exchange student is here."

The boy pokes his head in, eating a pancake as well. "Mom, we're out of syrup."

His mother looks at him and the man. "Yes, I know. Your father just told me. Wally, would you mind walking to school with Dido?"

Wally looks blankly at his mom. "Who?"

I cross my arms at him. "That would be me, jar-head."

His mother crosses her arms too. "Ok, to school, both of you. Dido, we'll get some supplies for you tomorrow."

Wally and I nod and after eating, his mom doesn't like to see anyone leave without at least offering food, we're walking to school. We don't say a thing until we get there.

I'm going to have to end this here. Please review. I don't care if you flame, I'll take it as a compliment that you felt you had to review after reading my story. Heck, I'll take it as a compliment that you read my story. That means either you read my other one and liked it, or you saw it and thought it looked interesting. Either way, thanks for reading. Even if you never read anything from me ever again. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally's POV**

When we get to school, I see Megan, Conner, and Artemis. I wave them over, giving them a helpless look. They come over, Conner more dragged than anything. "Hey, guys. Do you mind walking with me and Dido to the office? She won't talk and the silence is killing me."

Artemis rolls her eyes and walks past us. "Yeah. Ok. Whatever."

Megan looks at Dido and sticks out her hand. "Hi, I'm Megan."

Dido nods, ignoring Megan's hand. "I'm Dido."

I grin as Artemis drops back to talk to Megan and Dido. After a little while of walking, getting my head bashed in by Dido and Artemis, and telepathic noise from Megan, yes it was because I was flirting with them, we reached the office. Artemis and Megan left for class, leaving me with Dido.

She crosses her arms and scratches the inside of her forearm nervously. "Could you um, maybe stay and show me where to go? I could use a guide."

**River/Dido's POV**

I can't believe I'm being shy. Gah. I guess sometimes it's a good thing, because Wallace blushes and agrees. I smile and walk into the office. A man who looked like Plasmas, but without the hair and bad fashion sense, sat in front of me. "Come in, and shut the door."

I do what he says, sitting in front of the desk. He pulls out a file and opens it. "You're Dido Rivers, the exchange student, correct?"

I nod. "Yes, sir. Nice school you got here."

He smiles, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Miss Rivers."

I am handed a schedule and the principal lets me go. "Don't be going and getting yourself into trouble."

I laugh and look at him over my shoulder. "No promises, sir."

Wallace looks at me and shakes his head. I hand him my schedule and he groans. I look at him quizzically. He sees my expression and hands back the paper. "You have all the worst teachers." He says with a grimace. "And your schedule matches mine."

I fix my falling spaghetti strap underneath my red crop top that says in black letters "Devil Princess", my fingerless, leather gloves flexing around my hands. The long sleeves were off my shoulders where they don't irritate me. "How bad can they be?"

**Bruce's POV**

I pace the bat cave, security footage playing in a loop. "How can she do that?" The footage showed her dropping through the second story wall and running past the camera. By the time the camera had swiveled around, she was gone.

Dick, eating cheese-fries, comes down. "Come on, Bats, you've been down here since I left for school."

I look at the time. It was past three thirty, and I had gotten nowhere. I walk past him, snatching some of his fries. "What did you want?"

He swats at my hand, with a halfhearted glare. "I was just letting you know that I was going out. Maybe to Wally's."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Ok. Fine. I was just going to go on patrol anyway."

Dick ran upstairs. I look once more at the footage and leave.

**Dick's POV **

I walk into Wally's house, calling for him loudly. I throw my backpack onto the couch. Someone groans and an annoyed voice comes out from under it. "Danny, get your backpack off me, or I swear I'll incinerate it."

I look on the couch and the girl who'd ran through the wall was lying there with her eyes closed, headphones blaring heavy metal music. She opens an eye and groans. "Stupid rich boy. Here, take your stupid backpack back."

She shoves it at with a force that nearly knocks the breath out of me. She heads for the door and turns to me. "Tell Mrs. West I went to look around town."

**River's POV**

I transform as soon as the door closes, my hair washing silver and my clothes melting into cutoff shorts, a dark-blue crop-top, white leather, fingerless gloves, and my dark-purple cloak. My feet are bare. I pull the hood of my cloak up and fly off. It's not long before I find my way to a beach. I land and dig my toes into the sand. The sand freezes around my feet as tears run down my face, freezing in tracks on my cheeks. I break free of the ice and fly high into the clouds, keeping the cold from freezing the town below.

Thanks for reading this. I want to thank the people who gave me ideas, even though they don't know they did. Please tell me what you think, and I'll try to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wally's POV**

I am sitting on my bed when Dick runs in. "Dude, I got talk to you..."

I fall onto my back. "If this is about the time I stole your hair-gel, I said I'm sorry."

He shakes his head so fast that he looks to be going about my speed. "Nu-uh. It's about that girl that was lying on your couch."

"Dido? Dude, you're not saying she's a criminal? Are you? 'Cause mom would flip out if she found out. Though, she is pretty hot. I would hate to see her behind bars... maybe I could make an exception..."

Dick hits me upside the head. He glares at me while I rub the hurt area. "Focus. Anyway, you remember the girl I talked to you about? Well, she was downstairs on the couch."

I sit up. "Whoa, what?"

The com turned on and Megan's voice came through. "Robin, KF, get over here. There's a blizzard raging over here."

I turn to Dick, who nods. "Yeah. We're on our way."

We walk out as I shout to my mom where I'm going. Soon, we're at headquarters (No clue what to call it...), dressed in our costumes. Snow falls thickly, covering the once hot and sunny beach with a blanket of snow. I shiver, cold almost unbearable. "Sooo... Why are we here to investigate the weather?"

Artimus kicks my shin and points upward. A girl floats above us, a cloak covering her face. Only her bare feet can be seen. I shiver again.

Megan floats up to her and she backs away as if she fears her. Megan puts her hands up in a universal sign of surrender, and the girl bolts. She flies at a speed that I can barely keep up with, disappearing from sight seconds later.

I skid to a stop, Megan, Dick, Conner, Artimus, and Kaldur catch up with me. I stand in shock as I look where I last saw the girl. "I... Lost her..."

**Dido/River's POV**

I fly as fast as I can, turning invisible when I lose the kids in flashy costumes. I gasp, trying to calm myself down. They couldn't know who and what I am, so why did I panic? I lower myself to the ground behind a mountain, changing back to human.

I hear the kids before I see them. "Well, why did she bolt? And how was she floating? Is she a martian like Megan?"

"Shut up, motor mouth. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Might as well put that under 'What we don't know, and will probably never find out'."

I sit on a rock and pull my phone out. Danny, Tucker and I had tweaked it so it was a electric current reader finder, as well as a phone. It had more features, but I pull up the electric current finder. The mountain is zigzaged with electricity. I see the kids out of the corner of my eye and quickly change the app so that I'm playing a game. Without looking up, I greet them. "Hey. Sup?"

The yellow covered kid, starts talking and immediately I know who's under the mask. "Hey, hot stuff. What brings you here?"

I glare at him out of the corner of my eye. "I guess my previous threat didn't get through your thick skull, did it, Wallace?"

The looks on their faces are priceless. I wish I have a camera. Oh, wait, I do. I snap a picture before they can speak again. The short kid with an odd fashion sense recovers first. "Who?"

I point to Wally. "The idiot dressed like a canary. Seriously, dude, go play dress up somewhere else. I was here first."

Wally looks at me for several minutes until he says something very 'intelligent'. "How the hell did you know?"

I start playing the game again. "I know several people who have spent time behind a mask, one of them all her life. You can't fool me that easily."

Wally snorts, looking at the others. "What? You don't believe that bull..."

Connor glares at him. "She's telling the truth."

The short kid speaks up. I pause my game, trying not to laugh. "Well if it isn't the rich brat. Playing superhero?"

He scowls at me, narrowing his eyes. "Shut your mouth."

I look from him to the others, realizing something. "Oh? I'm sorry, do they not know? Wow."

I stand up and tuck my phone in my pocket. "Well, it's getting dark, so I must bid you, adieu." I mime tipping a hat and walk off.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! I'm sooooooooo sorry. I've been busy with school and 4-H, and gah! I have so many things I have to do! Well... night. I guess I'm pulling another all-nighter. Anyone have money I can borrow for... say three dozen monsters? :D jk. I'm good. Night.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Wally's POV**

Robin glares after Dido, muttering under his breath. I laugh, patting his shoulder playfully. "It's ok. She's just jealous that you hang around with Batman. I mean hang out with Batman. Don't hit me."

I pretend to be afraid of him as he smirks. "I haven't heard that one before."

I roll my eyes.

I'm sorry, guys, but Dani has been really really really really down and I can't get her out of my room... I'll try to let you know if anything bad happens. I'm really sorry. I'll try to talk to her and find out what's going on. She showed up about a week ago, crying about something, shoved her laptop in my face, and ran into my room. My parents are worried, but understand that I can't do anything about it... Haven't heard back from her parents yet... Again, I'm sorry. Nate, signing off, and hopefully getting Dani to sign back on. Fingers crossed.


	5. Chapter 4 (Full)

**Wally's POV**

Robin glares after Dido, muttering under his breath. I laugh, patting his shoulder playfully. "It's ok. She's just jealous that you hang around with Batman. I mean hang out with Batman. Don't hit me."

I pretend to be afraid of him as he smirks. "I haven't heard that one before."

I roll my eyes, and grin. "That's why we're friends."

**Dido's POV**

I sit up in bed, the full moon shining through the window. I sigh and walk to the window, pulling it open. Dangling my feet out, I lean against the frame and fall asleep.

When I open my eyes, I'm not in my room. I'm fighting two people, one of which is wearing all black. Guess who that is? I'm in my ghost form, dodging punches and stupidly shaped boomerangs, sharpened to a deadly point. Robin glares at me after I flip over him. "She's too fast, too strong, and stealing my moves!"

I laugh, flipping over him again and landing in a kung-fu stance. "Stealing your moves? Kid, I've been flipping longer than you've been alive."

A punch from Batman sends me stumbling back, causing me to hit my head and black out. Before I lose conciseness, I hear Batman telling someone to lock me up in something or other Prison.

I open my eyes and I'm lying on a hard bed, head hurting. My cloak is tangled around my feet. I grin. I'm still in my ghost form and my secret is safe. However, my clothes have been replaced with an itchy, orange jumpsuit. "Seriously? A jumpsuit? Tacky."

My grin fades. "Orange doesn't even go with my cloak."

I reach to tie my hair up, pulling it into a loose knot. My fingers brush against something metal around my neck. I try to turn it intangible to see it, but it shocks me. I scowl and try the rest of my powers. Nothing except a small ecto-blast, and my mimic power. I yell curses in Greek, throwing a gigantic hissyfit. I am stuck here, just what did I do to be put in here. I eventually calm down, sinking my head onto my knees, crying.

**My POV because I know all and am all powerful. Mwahahahaha!**

I watch River cry on the cameras with the guards, laughing my butt off at the expressions on their faces. The guards are staring from her cloak to each other. One of them, I'ma call them Bob, Ted, and Phil. :P Bob asks the others, "I thought you took that along with her other stuff."

Phil shrugs his shoulders. "I did, but it disappeared right when I got out of the room."

Ted smacks Phil upside the head, causing a wince in pain. "Are you an idiot?"

I interrupt. "Of course he's an idiot. Who else wouldn't tell you something like that?"

The three turn toward where my voice came from. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

I appear, clutching my sides in laughter. Being the person I am, I create an illusion of lightning and strike a pose. "I am Zilla, all powerful ruler of this story! Bow to my awesomeness!"

I quiet down and look at each of them. "I'm the one who gave her back her cloak. One: because all hell would break loose if she found it missing, and, Two: because I felt like it. Anywho... you three are in the wrong story."

I wave my hand over them and they disappear. I glance behind me to where you sit, watching the encounter. "Hi. There's nothing for you in here... I don't care if you followed me in here, just go back to the pathetically sobbing mess of a main character I created. Seriously, why do all my main characters end up either dead, or in jail?"

I snap my fingers and we're standing in River's room.

**Dido's POV**

I wipe my face with the sleeve of the jumpsuit, standing up and walking to the door. I look through the bars to the surrounding cells. Each of them have one or two people, and all of them are mean looking women. I let my head fall, clanging onto the bars. "Great. I'm in deep trouble."

The doors open suddenly, leaving me to fall onto the floor. I'm kicked as inmates walk over and around me. Curling up, I wait until they pass before getting up. One of the inmates looks at me and turns to her... I want to say friend, but I'm not sure if I'd call them friends... associate and, in a loud whisper, says, "That girl's dead meat if she keeps acting defenseless. I wonder what got her in here."

I pull my cloak's hood over my head and walk with my head down in the direction everyone's going. A guard stops me, face first into his chest. "Hand over the cloak. You are not allowed to have it."

I look at him, silver eyes boring into green. "My cloak stays. Even if I did hand it over, it'll just come back."

He drops the subject and I enter a large area with most of the criminals are gathering.

**Wally's POV**

I almost fly down the stairs, coming from Dido's room. "Mom? Have you seen Dido? She wasn't at school, so I thought she was sick."

Mom comes into the living room where I have fallen. I didn't even know I was falling. "No, I haven't seen her. I thought she was with you and the others."

I sit up, more concerned now then I was before. "No. You don't suppose she got kidnapped, or something? Oh, my gosh, she was kidnapped. That would explain why her window was open."

Mom looks at me, confused. "Her window was open?"

I nod rapidly and mom rushs up the stairs.

Oh, gosh... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I kinda had a nervous breakdown. I have had a ton of stress, and when I tried calling my parents, it hadn't occurred to me that they were in an area with no cellphone service. Hehe... no killing me please... I think that's what sent me over the edge... I'm sorry. I really have no clue what I was thinking. I apologize if Nate freaked you out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wally's POV**

I pace the length of the room, earning glares from my team. I glance at them pulling a candy bar out of my pocket. "What? I'm hungry. It's not as if I don't care."

I continue pacing, and take a bite out of the candy bar. Dick turns back to his laptop and shakes his head. "When did she disappear?"

I stop and think, candy bar halfway to my mouth. "I'm gonna have to say maybe last night."

Dick sighs and closes his laptop halfway. "Batman and I fought a new criminal, the girl we saw the other day. You know, the one freezing the base?"

Megan nods thoughtfully. "She arrived around the time Dido moved into your house. Maybe she knows something."

**Dido's POV**

I sit, my arms wrapped around my knees in a corner away from everyone. I haven't been this scared since I woke up alone in the Ghost Zone. This is the worst situation I've been in since then. A woman with pale green skin and red hair walks up to me, her hips swaying seductively. She crouches beside me, a smirk possibly forever plastered on her face. "Hi, hun. Ya looked a little lonely, so i decided to come over and introduce myself."

I put my head on my knees, groaning. "Get lost."

Her smirk fell a bit, but she plastered it back on. "I'm Poison Ivy. But you can call me Ivy."

I pick my head up a tiny bit to glare at her. "I said, get lost."

A guard walks towards us. "Kid. Come on, someone wants to talk to you."

I stand up, sending a glare back at Ivy before following the guard. "So... any idea why I'm here? 'Cause I swear I didn't do anything wrong."

The guard grunted. "Look, kid, if that were true, you wouldn't be here."

The teenage heroes were standing together, clearly wary of my abilities. I hold my hands up in front of me, in sight of them, of course. Robin flinches and I feel a twinge of guilt. "First, I want to apologize for whatever I did. Second, what in Hadies did I do?"

Robin puts his hands on his hips, attitude much? "What did you do? You very well know what you did."

I hang my head, eyes downcast. "Actually, I don't. I doubt that's why you're here. You're here to ask me about my connection with Dido, am I correct?"

The team looks shocked. Kaldur crosses his arms, suspicion in his voice. "And how, exactly, did you come up with that?"

I shrug, crossing my arms to match his, my eyebrow raised. "This isn't my first tango, δανδής."

Connor gets in my face, obviously offended. "What did you call him?"

I pull away, freaking out inside. I have problems with people in my personal space, especially when they threaten me. "I called him a dude, bro. Although that's just observation. I could've called him fish stick, though I think it'd have pissed him off. Now stay the heck out of my face, or I swear to Hadies I will kick your ass."

Robin snickers and my wrath is turned on him. "Think I can't?"

"You couldn't even beat me, what makes you think you can beat Superboy?"

I give him an 'are you kidding me?' look and uncross my arms. "Look, get me out of here, and I'll show you where Dido is. Don't, let me rot in here, and you never see her again. It's not a threat, but the truth. Whatever I did, I had no control over. I have a history of sleepwalking and it's gotten me in trouble many times over."

Robin stops me. "Where is she?"

I groan, throwing back my head for emphasis. "Danny is going to kill me... I am..."

All of a sudden, a portal opens in front of me and a small person knocks me over. (Dani, the offending bruise is going to kick you in the butt later.) I shove her off, causing her to knock into the team. "Dani! I'm going to kick you sorry butt!" (Haha, told you.)

Dani brushes her hair out of her face and rolls her eyes. She clicks her tounge and fixes her ponytail. "Blame Wulf. He shows up saying something about a friend and ClockWork, and prison, so naturally I assume Walker, you know, 'cause Danny and that one incident... next thing I know he tosses me into a portal and I run into you..." She turns around to the superheroes. "And these people who look like they're ready to trick or treat. What are you supposed to be? Let's see... a trafic light, a canary, an alien, a female Robin Hood, and an emo with daddy issues. All with the worst fashion taste ever."

All the members of the team looks pissed as Dani finished. Dani smirks and I sigh. "Dani, what were you sent here for, ticking off superheroes, or helping me?"

She turns an innocent smile on me. "Both? And I'm mad at you. Going missing, missing your birthday party. Danny's pissed."

"When is he ever not?" I mutter under my breath.

I'm crushed with a huge hug, Dani hanging off my neck. "I missed you! What happened to you?"

I dramatically choke while tugging her hands off my neck. She drops to the floor with as much dramatics that a fourteen year old can. "You have one guess."

"ClockWork?"

I nod and Dani sighs, her head banging on the floor. "Ok, Dani, stop it. You not three."

"No, Echo, I am three. So shut up and watch my tantrum." She throws herself to the side and kicks my shins. I look at the team in exasperation, barely flinching while her toes smash into my bones again and again.

Robin raises his eyebrow and I shrug. "All explanations when you get me the hell out of here."

An hour later and I'm standing in the mountain I had scanned. I'm wearing my own clothes and my things are tucked safely in my pockets, but I'm still wearing the damn collar!

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to end it here, but I'm sure you guys wanted something sooner or later. I just got my PlayBook back and I had forgotten how much I missed it. *insert lots of kisses I have to wipe off the screen here* anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
